Never Forget- A Phan story
by beavercorn
Summary: This is the sequel to Breathe in (on my profile) ..Phil has a secret that he is unable to share with his boyfriend, Dan, for many reasons. He eventually comes around and says the secret but, how will Dan react? *worst summery of all time. I'm sorry!*


** PLEASE NOTE: This is a sequel to my other fanfiction 'breathe in' ..this will not make any sense if you are reading this before that. That story finished on a cliffhanger and is now being continued from where I left off.**

* * *

Phil's POV

My heart begins to thud. I can't tell him this way. It will break him. I sit down, placing my head in my knees. Dan sits down beside me, wrapping his arms around me and trying his best to offer some comfort.

"Phil, sweetie, it's okay." He almost whispers comforting me. I cuddle into him as he strokes my hair with one hand. We stay like this for what seems like hours. Every so often he would place kisses across my neck as an extra sign of affection. I closed my eyes, just thinking about how I would tell him this news. I felt his breathing settle and soon realised he was asleep. I snuggled into his warm arms and let my thoughts slide. Soon I felt myself become a victim to sleep.

The next morning..

I was awakened to Dan kissing my nose gently. I let my eyes flutter open to stare into his beautiful eyes. I smile as he pecks my lips.

"Morning beautiful" he says as he rest his forehead against mine. I smile again and pull him into another kiss.

"Morning" I smile back to him. He looked gorgeous with his hair slightly messy from where he slept on it. I watched him as he stood up. He then took my hand in his and pulled me up. Once I was stood up he placed his hands on my hips and kissed me on the lips once again and stared into my eyes.

"I love you, Phil" he said, delicately. My smile, that hadn't left since I woke up, widened.

"I love you, too" I said. He kissed me once again. Once he pulled away I started to giggle.

"What?" He asked.

"What's gotten into you this morning?" I asked, giggling more.

"What, I can't show my amazing boyfriend how much I love him?" He asked, grinning.

"It's just, I haven't seen you like this in, well.. come to to think about it, ever"

"And I thought I should show you this side of me" he said, smiling. I started to laugh at him even more.

"Oh, you like laughing so much, huh?" I nodded and then saw a evil glimmer in his eyes. A moment later he started to tickle me making me coil over, laughing even more.

"Stop it, that tickles!" I complained.

"That's the point" he stated and then began to tickle me even more. I was on the floor now and he was hovering over me, tickling under my arms. I wince slightly as he tickles a slightly more ticklish spot. I then realise he's stopped and his gaze has moved to my eye. He moves his hands so one is on my chest and one is on my hip for more intimacy. He then lowers his head slowly towards mine, meeting our lips so softly, you could barely feel the collision. He starts to move his hand up my chest as we experience a kiss we've never shared. It was so gentle and loving but then so lustful. I smiled gently against his lips as I brought my hands around so they were on his back, moving in the same rhythm as his hand that was against my chest. His tongue tickles my lip, asking for entrance. I pull away smiling.

"That tickles!" I claim. We laugh together, my tongue slips out accidentally from laughing so much without me even realising.

"Do you understand how unbelievably cute you are, Philip Lester? Especially when your tongue slips out to the side of your mouth when you laugh a lot" I cover my mouth after he points that out.

"I said," he looks at me lustfully making my stomach do somersaults "especially when your tongue slips out.." he says while removing my hand from my mouth and placing it on his back, where it had been previously. He then brings his lips to mine, picking up where we'd left off.

* * *

Hey there again! So, here is the next part of Breathe In. What better way to start a fanfiction then with some Phan fluff? Okay, well, next chapter coming soon :D

Love always

-Beavercorn xx


End file.
